Bad Blood (2)
Bad Blood (2) is the second episode of Season 2 of Degrassi High, and the fifty-ninth episode of the original Degrassi series. It aired on November 12, 1990. Summary Joey and Dwayne's rivalry has escalated since Joey found out that it was Dwayne who turned him in for walking naked in the cafeteria, and Joey is determined to get Dwayne back. AIDS speakers at Degrassi during Sexual Awareness Week make the illness chillingly personal - especially for Dwayne, who becomes increasingly withdrawn as he awaits the results of his HIV test. Michelle finds out the real reason B.L.T. broke up with her. Michelle, who has always been more on the "introverted" side, has a moment of explosive anger when confronting B.L.T. about his lies. Plot Since Dwayne's summer girlfriend told him that she tested HIV positive, he went to get a blood test, and will have to wait two weeks for results to come through. Cindy is still pushing B.L.T. to break up with Michelle, but he still insists he can't until he's ready because he doesn't want to hurt her. Joey is working on paying back everyone from the bet, a few representatives with AIDS come to speak to the special education class. Lucy is going around school asking people about protection. In the special education class, Dwayne is asking questions to the representatives, and afterwards Nick taunts Dwayne in a stereotypical homosexual voice, saying he didn't know he was a "homo". Dwayne gets irritated and starts to hit Nick, who tells him he's crazy and leaves the restroom they were in. Dwayne is still angry and takes his releases his anger by vandalizing and detaching the condom machine in the bathroom. Wheels walks into the restroom, and when seeing Dwayne, he leaves to tell Joey and Snake what he just saw, and they decide to blackmail Dwayne to pay Joey the money he lost on his bet and they won't report Dwayne for vandalizing school property. Michelle and B.L.T. meet in the hallway and he tells her that they need to talk, so they go into the empty auditorium. B.L.T. points out they had been dating for a year and a half, and says it's a pretty long time, and says that he needs breathing room. Michelle gets upset and doesn't want to break up, but B.L.T. insists he needs space and time to think, she asks if there's anyone else, but he declines. Dwayne returns to the clinic to see his doctor and get the results for his virus test, and the doctor informs him that he tested HIV positive. The doctor told him it doesn't mean he has AIDS, but the virus does exist in his body, and he can't have children or risk spreading the virus in any other way. Alexa is in the library looking in the selves when she overhears Cindy, B.L.T.'s girlfriend, talking to a friend about B.L.T. breaking up with Michelle. Alexa moves closer to them and eavesdrops, and they are talking about how Michelle took the break-up badly, "cried like "Niagara Falls" as B.L.T. said, and how Cindy feels bad for her, but not too bad because she really likes him. Alexa leaves the library to go tell Michelle what she had just heard. Alexa tells Michelle that B.L.T. has a new girlfriend, Michelle gets angry and wants Alexa to tell her everything she knows. Alexa tells her everything she had overheard, and she gets up and goes over to B.L.T. and starts to yell at him, he tries to calm her down, but she throws milk on him and leaves before he can explain. Dwayne and Joey are in the same restroom when Joey reminds Dwayne that he still needs to pay him back for the bet, Dwayne tries to shake him off but it doesn't work. When Joey doesn't leave him alone, Dwayne starts to push Joey around and they fight. Joey is knocked into the frame of the urinal and get a cut bloody forehead, so he retaliated back to Dwayne by tripping him. Then kicking him hard in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face. This caused Dwayne to get a bleeding nose. When Dwayne sees himself in the mirror he warns Joey to stay away because what if he has HIV and soon AIDS. Joey doesn't believe him and says he'd be the guy at his funeral laughing, Dwayne says it isn't a joke and tells him to get out, which he does. Lucy is still interviewing people about the condom machines in school, such as Mr. Raditch, Melanie and Kathleen. Mr. Raditch talks about how he's still disappointed for the vandalism, and Melanie and Kathleen talk about how they don't think the machines should be there, they think it would be awkward going into the bathroom to buy a condom and letting everyone know they're having sex. Dwayne approaches Joey in the hall and gives him $314 dollars that Joey said he owes him. At first Joey is hesitant about taking Dwayne's money, but Dwayne insists, and tells him that no one can know about what Dwayne said yesterday about being HIV positive. Trivia= *This is the first episode in which Emma Nelson has dialogue. She says "Hi, L.D." for Lucy Fernandez's video for L.D. Delacorte. *It is stated Darrin Brown was so afraid of needles, that Neil Hope stepped in. So it was his arm seen at the close up of the beginning of Dwayne's blood test. *After Fight! and Testing One, Two, Three..., this marks Joey Jeremiah and Dwayne Myers' third physical fight. |-|Featured Characters= *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Marsha Ferguson as Cindy *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *George Chaker as Nick *Michelle Johnson-Murray as Tabi *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Krista Houston as Joanne Rutherford *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-|Gallery= BB2.01.jpg BB2.02.jpg BB2.03.jpg BB2.04.jpg BB2.05.jpg BB2.06.jpg BB2.07.jpg BB2.08.jpg BB2.09.jpg BB2.10.jpg BB2.11.jpg BB2.12.jpg BB2.13.jpg BB2.14.jpg BB2.15.jpg BB2.16.jpg BB2.17.jpg BB2.18.jpg BB2.19.jpg BB2.20.jpg BB2.21.jpg BB2.22.jpg BB2.23.jpg BB2.24.jpg BB2.25.jpg Alexamichelle.png Michelle3.png Michellealexa.png Michelleblt7.png eGgxdzYwMTI=_o_degrassi-high-bad-blood-part-2.jpg dwayne-joey2.png Cindyblt2.png Cindyblt.png Bltcindy.png Michelleblt5.png Category:DH Episodes Category:DH Season 2 Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere